


Southern Comfort

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Not Beta Read, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy finding the little creature comforts in the ZA - But somehow this group of survivors manage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Nectar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColeD_Xandria15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeD_Xandria15/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [Midnights_AM_Child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnights_AM_Child/gifts), [Siancore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [Realstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realstone/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't call it the dirty South for nothin...

 

 

**MICHONNE POV**

I'm relaxing on our porch this cool autumn afternoon. It was much-deserved cessation after the ordeal. The massive herd is now miles away from Alexandria and hopefully, they will all fall over into the tall cliff were we led them to.

The fact of the matter is we got lucky, if one thing had gone wrong it would have been a disaster. Our plan to draw them away was flawless and it worked because the Alexandrians stepped up and worked with us as a team to accomplish one hell of a goal.

Unfortunately, Nicholas strayed away from the group and was killed and in a panic, Enid ran away. The news of the young woman fleeing bothered Carl. It was apparent that he was fond of her, so I made him aware of my beliefs. I told him in all honesty that I felt she would return. I'd watch her come and go on many occasions and trusted that the young lady is capable of handling herself out there. After a long talk, a few cookies, and a glass of Tang he eventually found comfort in my words.

Deanna requested a celebration for our success and her announcement motivated everyone. Now, people are scrambling around in preparations for the evening event.

That is everyone besides me. I decided to just sit back and enjoy the day. Luckily, Carol volunteered to keep Judith for a while at her house and Carl offered to lend her a hand in the kitchen. I'm feeling quite serene as I watch people chatting and carrying on in the streets of Alexandria. I try to get more comfortable by propping my feet up on another chair. I hear the door swing open and I turn my head as much as I can to look. I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers and my stunned expression was comical.

Rick stood tall and proud in the doorway holding two large mason jars full of freshly squeezed mint julep lemonade! The jars were garnished with mint leaves and lemon wedges. He even had a straw in the glass.

My mouth began watering; I cannot remember the last time I had a refreshing beverage. Years ago, I bartended my way through college and the best part about that job was the discovery of fresh, exotic beverages. Mint julep was one of the first drinks I learned to make.

"I'm making these for the party tonight and I want you to be the first to try it out." He said breaking the awkward silence. He passed me one of the mason jars and I grabbed it appreciatively.

"Thanks," I didn't hesitate to take a big gulp. "Mmmmm... mints... wow Rick... this is incredible!" It felt as if I was drinking from heavens streams. "Mmmmm...And...How-Where did you find lemons?"

Rick's stunning blue eyes lit up and he smiled at me favorably while quickly taking the seat next to mine

"Just a few miles down the road I noticed a few lemon trees by an abandoned farmhouse, close to the lemon trees were the mint leaves."

"Please tell me you didn't go out alone?"

"No, no- I know better than that. Daryl, Aaron and I went back out early this morning. While we were out Daryl and Aaron both caught a buck and a doe," he took a big gulp of his drink and added. "so we're eating very well tonight."

"Good..." I nodded, referring to him not going out alone, the deer is just icing. "I guarantee this incredible drink will be a hit at the party tonight." I take another sip of heaven while trying my best to get comfortable. I've been trying to relax my sore back but my aching neck and shoulders won't allow it. The soaking last night helped, but I'm still really sore.

Rick must have noticed my discomfort because he set his glass down to one side of him, stood, and made his way to the back of my chair. The moment he placed his big firm hands on my aching shoulders I could actually feel electric tingles shooting throughout my entire body. Something sexy as hell fogged up the air in the small space and sent the electricity inside of me where it twisted and flipped. Suddenly my words deserted me. My only response was primitive.

"Ohhhh..." I moaned aloud, I couldn't hold back if I wanted to, "Mmmmmm..." Rick was driving me out of my mind with his massage.

He responded to my sounds of pleasure and his kneading became firmer and even more intense. His hands languidly rubbed up and down my neck, shoulders, and arms. The sharp pains I felt turned into a dull ache. This man's hands deserve to be bronzed, he's so skillful.

"Soft..." he murmured and I smiled. My cheeks burned and I lowered my head, holding in a laugh as I bit into my cheek.

I can feel myself becoming unbearably aroused.

* * *

 

**RICK POV**

I neared her with my refreshing glass of mint julep lemonade. If Michonne were not so beautiful her doe-in- a- headlight expression would be hilarious. I took sheer enjoyment seeing that she looked positively stunned.

She was on my mind the entire time I was out there, gathering lemons and stuffing mint leaves into my duffel bag. Even though I'll be sharing with everyone, I'm actually only doing this for her.

I watched as her plump lips slowly wrap around the straw, she deliberately closed her eyes, letting them roll to the back of her head and sucked.

"Mmmmm..." sexy Michonne purred and licked her delicious lips.

And my cock stiffened. I immediately took a seat next to her, praying that she didn't notice my rod twitching in my jeans. Making small talk took my mind elsewhere and soon my erection was under control. God, I wish she didn't have that effect on me. It's only a matter of time before she notices.

And then what in the hell will I do?

We chat a little more and then I notice her grimacing in discomfort. I'm sure she's sore from the walker herding. It's an incredible site to see her tirelessly lopping off heads, clearing the way for us.

I know just what she needs. Without asking I place my hand on her petite, sculpted shoulders and begin massaging her.

What the fuck was I thinking?

The moment I touched her soft smooth skin, my cock began to get hard again. It didn't help matters when she began to moan like a sexy little fox, even though it was a good sign. It was confirmation she liked what I was doing and didn't want me to stop. So, of course, I kept going, all the while wishing I could touch more of her, fantasizing about what it would feel like to caress her most intimate body parts.

"Soft..." I blurted out, not really meaning too.

"So is the rest of me..." She whispered back, lifting her hand and placing it on mine, giving me a little tap. "Would you grab our drinks?" she rose from the chair, with a little extra sway in her hips as she walked to the door. "I'll be waiting upstairs." She flashed her perfect smile at me and went inside.

O-MY-GOD!

I scooped up our drinks and followed her into the house.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Southern Comfort Series~


	2. It's Going Down For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has some major stuff and thangs planned for Michonne...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Southern Regions aka Down South ~
> 
> Song: Lay Your Head On My Pillow by Tony-Toni-Tone
> 
> Lay your head on my pillow  
> And just relax, relax, relax ('cause it was meant for you)  
> Lay your head on my pillow  
> And just relax, relax, relax ('cause it was made to groove)  
> Here we are in the room together  
> Holding hands and it's gonna get better  
> And I know that you're in the mood  
> So put your purse down and take off your jacket  
> Oh girl it's about to get nasty  
> You'll love what we gonna do
> 
>  

Her hips swayed hypnotically as she climbed the stairs and Rick found himself memorized by the vision. For a few moments, he stood frozen at the bottom of the staircase, his heart pounding frantically until she disappeared out of sight.

He shook his head to gather his wits and finished off his drink, concentrating hard on not falling over his own feet – his legs are suddenly the consistency of Jell-O, somehow he manages to make the trip up the stairs.

"Come in." She says while slipping off her shoes.

His gaze on her is unwavering and intense, the entire air became freshened with an unexplained sensuality as Rick strolled into her room.

"Your drink." He hands her the Mason jar of mint julep.

"Thanks, she smiled, taking another ample sip before placing the empty jar on the nightstand. "That was so good Rick," she smiled, approaching him, her face full of mirth. Bringing his hand to her lips, she kisses the tip of his finger before sucking it into her mouth. Her eyes drift closed as she starts to suck his finger like she would his cock. "Mmmm," She hummed seductively. Rick whimpered helplessly, amazing by her natural, raw sexuality.

Words may have deserted him, but his body knew what to do naturally.

"Michonne, he growled, deep and throaty, his voice, warm and husky like melted chocolate, his gaze hooded, his eyes darkening. Hungrily he pulled her against him, "You are not only beautiful but also extremely intelligent..." the words came out of his mouth like a suave embrace causing a bolt of electricity to course through her body, her core heated and clench deliciously. "Will you be mine?" He asked while pressing his straining erection against her, and skillfully enclosed their kiss like a master of the craft.

"Okay." She whispered, reaching under her shirt and unhooking her bra, she slipped it off through her sleeve. "Will you finish that amazing massage you started?" she purred breathlessly while pulling her t-shirt up over her head and Rick was struck stupid. He'd seen lots of breast and really nice ones at that, but Michonne's were astounding. Once he was able to move again he reached forward and cupped one of her pert tits in his palm and groaned.

"Mmmmm Hmmm," Michonne crooned, letting her eyes close, she felt his tongue brush against her lips, eager to gain entrance. The kiss was gentle, slow, and passionate. It was so sensual that she became lost in his touch and melted into him, the heat radiating off of her. It felt like she was floating in the heavens on cloud nine. Michonne wasn't aware of anything but the feel, taste, sound, touch, and scent of Rick Grimes. Running her fingers through his curly, unruly ringlets, she exhaled a gentle warm breath on him and he let out another groan in response.

Lifting his hand, Rick rubbed a thumb over her lips and smirked at the hungry look in her eyes. He kept his eyes on her mouth when he ghosts his fingers to the back of her head and pulls her face to his. In that moment, there was no other woman in the world. Michonne was it; his past, his present, his future. Everything began and ended with the beautiful creature before him. Dipping his head, Rick brushed his lips over hers again in the softest of kisses.

Rick gently turned Michonne around, coaxing her onto the bed. Michonne rested her head on her pillow and sunk onto the bed, eagerly awaiting to receive her much needed massage.

 

* * *

 

Their ragged, short breaths could be heard from the hall. Carol, couldn't resist peeking in through the slightly opened door. She candidly appraised the two in the throes of passion, kissing, touching and frantically grinding against each other. Both Rick and Michonne were topless and barefoot, with nothing but their jeans separating them. The sensual view of bodies intertwined combined with the sounds of pleasure caused her entire body to warm. She forced herself to look away and retreat quietly back down the stairs.

Carol hated to interrupt, but when Carl revealed that Rick had discovered lemons and fresh mints, she suddenly had a craving for lemon bars and mojitos.

"Rick...Michonne, where are you..." She called out loudly and began her trek back up the stairs, this time making sure her steps were heavy and audible.

By the time she'd reached the top, Rick was standing in front of the closed door, annoyance splayed clearly on his handsome face as he stood with his hands to his side.

"Goddamn..!" Carol unintentionally blurted out. Rick's body looked like a Greek sculpture, broad shoulders, cascaded into rippling, hard, arms, defined pecs, the perfect granite, washboard abdomen, which led down to the...

"What's up Carol?" He asked using the most polite tone he could muster.

Carol jerked her head and eyes back up.

"... I need some of that..!" she involuntarily uttered out again, her cheeks burned at the erotic sight of his wild, tasseled hair and flushed face.

Rick's brow crinkled in confusion. "Excuse me?" He asked, his mind was preoccupied, he didn't even notice Carol's odd behavior. He wanted Carol to get to the point, so he could get back to loving Michonne.

"I –I mean can you spare a few lemons?" Her eyes involuntary lowered and white-hot heat washed over her.

"Sure, you can have five max, take as much mint as you want."

"Thanks." She muttered and quickly turned towards the stairs.

"No prob... "He replied..."Hey..." He called out, stopping her mid-way in the hall.

"Yeah," she turned to face him, making sure to focus only on his eyes.

"How's Carl and Judith?"

"They're fine, if you'd like, they can stay with me for the night."

"If you don't mind..."

"Of course not. Does this mean you aren't coming to the party?"

_I know I wouldn't. You two have a much better party happening right now!_

Rick's face became bright red, his lips curled up into an unabashedly wicked grin. "Not if I can help it." He planned on making Michonne some dinner and afterward making love to her all night long.

Carol said nothing more and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

_Who wants to be Michonne? I do!_

Rick entered the room and shut the door, his smirk quickly faded; Michonne had her shirt on and was sifting through clothes in her closet.

"What are you doing pretty lady?"

"Getting ready for the party."

Rick's heart sunk into the pit of his gut.

 


	3. Ain't No Party Like An ASZ Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says the ZA can't be fun?

 

 

Noah regarded the well-appointed room appreciatively. Everything was placed and displayed in a pleasing manner. Punch, lemonade, and other non-alcoholic beverages are in large glass bowls, hors-d'oeuvres on silver trays, casseroles in ceramic baking dishes, and desserts in little glass cups. The young man grabbed a few no-bake peanut-butter and chocolate chip cookies on a napkin. He pondered as he observed several small groups of people having quiet conversations.

This party is missing something…

Music!

Until now, Noah hadn't had a reason to play the CD's he'd found in the house he now resides in. But tonight the CD's labeled 'R&B Jamz' and 'Hip-Hop Yaasss' would totally be appropriated and hopefully appreciated.

He took a brief scan of the room. "Jackpot!" He said aloud and strutted over to the CD player.

"Wow" Spencer mouthed, allowing his eyes to roam all over Sasha as she approached him on the porch. "You look incredible."

"Why thank you." Sasha's eyes widened at Spencer's reaction to her. She wore a little black dress, which showed off all her petite curves and a pair of sleek black heels. She'd let her hair down, allowing her tightly coiled ringlets to seductively cascade over her eyes. "Mind leading me to the refreshments." She asked, giving Spencer a quick once-over. Sasha was impressed with how well he'd cleaned up.

"Don't mind at all -beautiful." The tall man said hooking his arm into hers, leading her into the house. He continued whispering flirtatious complements to her the entire way.

Abe and Rosita stroll into the party, dressed like Bo and Daisy Duke. They greeted Noah, Carol and a few other people inside. Soon, Abe's nose commenced to leading him to the backyard, so Rosita grabbed two beers from the beverage table and they headed towards the back.

In the back patio area, several people sat around a bonfire, chatting and enjoying the cool summer night. The deer meat Daryl and Arron were cooking on the grill looked and smelled amazing.

Eugene's jaw dropped when he caught a glimpse Rosita in her tied -up checkered shirt and daisy dukes. Tara jumped up and vacant her seat. "Here, have a seat beautiful." Tara offered, forgetting that Denise was sitting next to her. So when Denise came back with their drinks Eugene politely offered the perturbed woman his.

By the time Rick and Michonne arrived at the party everyone in town was already there. The sounds of laughter and conversation could be heard coming from the house as well as the backyard. Rick had tried everything he could think of to keep Michonne in bed with him, but the stunning woman was determined to make an appearance. Dressed in a little silky-blue romper and matching heels, Rick knew in order to maintain his sanity, he'd have to keep away from her until they returned home.

"You look amazing," Rick said, taking her delicate hand in his and placing it to his lips. "You smell amazing too." Her skin was aglow, her breasts pert, yet round and full. "Fuck Michonne, you're amazing, let's go home." He pled openly.

She blinked at him, debating internally with herself before she responded. "Thank you, Rick," she smiled sweetly at him. She would have kissed him but didn't want to get him any more riled up than he already was. "We'll just make our rounds, check on Carl and Judith, and then we'll go home," Michonne assured him. She wanted nothing more than to finish what they had started, but she felt obligated to meet and greet with the people she hasn't had a chance to encounter. She especially wanted to have a discussion with Deanna and Reg in regards to their plans on expanding the perimeters of Alexandria.

"Promise baby?" He raised his eyebrows enthusiastically.

"I Promise..." Her voice trailed off, Rick's not merely good-looking – he's the epitome of male beauty, breathtaking, sharp, and defined. She reluctantly broke her gaze from her handsome lover and hurried into the house.

"Psst Aiden Psst," Spencer whispered at his brother. He was not sure if Aiden couldn't hear him or if he was ignoring him. His brother was a few feet away chatting with Eric and Francine. Spencer's eyes shifted erratically as he tried to get the attention of his brother and no one else. "PSSST…Aid!" Eric gave Spencer a curious glance while Aiden waved his hand dismissively. So the attractive young man had to improvise. He only had half a jar of moonshine and although he preferred spiking the punch with Aiden's tall flask full of bourbon, he figured his brother would flake out at the last minute.

"What are you doing?" Sasha blurted out, purposely approaching Spencer from behind.

"AHHHH," Spencer shouted, startled by Sasha's sudden approach. She giggled, Spencer's not only cute; he's funny too.

"I was gonna have a shot, want one." He grabbed two plastic shot glasses from the stack and poured in the apple moonshine till it filled the brims.

"Yaaas Spence Yasss!" Sasha raised her shot "To new friends." They lightly tapped the shots together.

Rick and Michonne were both impressed with the layout as they strolled in. They immediately noticed Glen and Maggie, chatting with Reg and Morgan as they made their way towards them.

"Wow, Michonne, you look great." Maggie coyly complemented her friend. Morgan nodded earnestly in agreement.

All eyes were on Michonne as she twirled around and smiled. "Thank you, Maggie, I love your outfit too," Michonne replied happily. The dark-skinned beauty noticed Morgan's lingering, flirtatious glare and when she turned her head to regard Rick, she noticed, he was noticing Morgan's gaze too.

"Hey Dad, everyone really likes your lemon-mint julep." Carl approached the group with a big cup in his hand. "When I brought it over from the house, Spencer asked me was it spiked. What does that mean?"

Everyone in the small circle eyes went wide.

Rick snatched the cup from Carl, "Hey..! Get your own!" Carl exclaimed. Rick ignored him, chugging a big gulp and swishing it around his mouth. Rick swallowed the beverage and let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on Dad, can I have my lemonade back?" Carl snapped in confusion.

"Oh yeah," Rick said offhandedly thrusting the cup back to his son, all the while incredulously eyeing Spencer from across the room.

Deanna placed her hand in her husbands and greeted the rest of the group warmly. "Rick…Michonne, when you get a chance, Reg and I would like to discuss the plans for the wall fortification and expansion."

"Of course," Michonne nodded.

Rick gave no response, his eyes shifting back and forth from Morgan staring at Michonne to Spencer holding a bottle of moonshine.

"I'm sorry for acting cray-cray and screaming at yawl when I first got here. I thought yall were all were delusional assholes." Sasha voiced decidedly after swigging her second shot of apple moonshine. "I'd just lost my brother and my boyfriend before I got here." The young woman confessed. She was exceptionally appreciative to Deanna and Spencer. They've both become close acquaintances in the last few weeks. Both of them always seem to know what to say when the young woman was feeling low. They've been helpful with keeping her busy and being a much-needed shoulder to lean on in addition to her group.

"I'm so sorry babe," Spencer said pouring her and himself another shot. "I never thought you were cray-cray, and I'm glad you don't see me as a delusional asshole anymore." He chuckled.

She took a second. Leaned forward, turned on the charm. "You wanna dance with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Spencer's roared, his eyes went wide and soft.

And Sasha's inner goddess emerged, she swayed in a gentle victorious samba. Noah turned up the music and several people began bobbing there head to the infectious rhythm and bass. The lively sounds of music and cheers drew a small crowd from the backyard into the house.

Abe instantly took noticed of Sasha. Rosita noticed him noticing Sasha. Tara noticed them both and giggled.

Rosita flipped her eyes back to him.

This mattered not to Abe who quite unabashedly eyed the caramel-skinned- woman. The buff man cleared his throat and took another swig of lager, letting himself savor the cool beer sliding down into his stomach, willing it to calm the jumpy energy that was steadily progressing. The way Sasha Williams, gyrated and moved her shapely body about, short of the devil standing between him, he was going to dance.

With her.

And so he does.

Albeit, Abe has no rhythm whatsoever, still, he manages to bump Spencer far enough away to slide up dangerously close to Sasha. Sasha is feeling so good from the moonshine and catchy tunes of the music she does not notice that the man she's been flirting with has been replaced by Abe who was enthusiastically dancing against her backside.

Rosita has seen enough and begins swaying in a triumphant cha-cha. Tara and Eugene favor Rosita's moves, but the majorities' eyes remain memorized by Sasha.

Tara and Eugene erupt in uncontrollable laughter, as Noah flawlessly mouthed the words to the song playing.

_"Attention all y'all players and pimps / Right now in the place to be (shake ya ass!) / I thought I told y'all ~~niggas~~ before / Y'all ~~niggas~~ can't fuck with me (watch yourself!)"_

His willowy frame moved fluidly to the music, Denise, Oliva, Barbra all were compelled to join him. Soon, Noah had several women dancing with him.

Rick chuckled a few times more, shaking his head before finally taking his first swig of beer. He dismisses himself from the foolishness to look for Carol and Judith.

"She's down the hall putting Judith to bed," Michonne said standing in the doorway of a bedroom.

Lowering her voice so that it was as deep as she could muster, "Now come here." she lifted the corner of her mouth in a slight smile and met his gaze fully. He gulped and sauntered towards her, closing the door behind him. Michonne clasps his hand with hers and he feels the current run through him. The sexy woman led him to a wooden chair place peculiarly in the middle of the room.

"Sit down," Michonne said simply, yet smiles encouragingly.

Rick rumbled. "Oh? Okay…" As he glanced down, one eyebrow raised. His mind wondered idly. When he sat down, she settled on his lap her hips picking up the tempo of the music. Her thighs clamped onto his in a vice-like grip.

His hands fisted to his side. "Michonne…" his octave and tone matched hers now. His eyes glinted with a flash of excitement.

"My muscles are so relaxed now. I feel like my old flexible self again." Michonne displayed her litheness by grabbing the heels of her foot, pulling her leg up until her foot is facing the ceiling.

Rick inhaled deeply before letting out an appreciative groan. "You're torturing me."

She giggled, while slowly rocking her center back and forth on his ever-growing erection. Subconsciously he moved back and forth against her hot, softcore suppressing a loud moan.

"Kiss me." He breathed harder than usual.

Their lips meet in a soft, breathy kiss. Michonne giggled inside, she knew they must look like two lovesick teens. She kissed his neck brushing her chest against his. Rick wanted her to stop but didn't have the strength to tell her. He hoped the music was loud enough that they didn't hear him groaning. His gaze is unwavering and intense. He nicked the front of her romper with is teeth causing her breast to pop free.

It was ridiculous what she was doing to him.

Rick began kissing Michonne with such vigor, she knew she'd have bruised lips later. He couldn't take it anymore; abruptly breaking their hungry kiss, he said...

"I'm gonna rip that pretty little outfit off your sexy little body and take ya right here -if you don't get your perfect ass off my lap and take me home." Rick hissed through a clenched jaw. All the while gently tracing her full lips with his finger.

Michonne's big doe eyes became impossibly larger.

She cleared her throat and gently tugged at the collar of his brown T-shirt.

"Then let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AZS Party Soundtrack
> 
> Are You Somebody - Aaliyah
> 
> Rub You the Right Way - Johnny Gill
> 
> I'm Your Baby Tonight – Whitney Houston
> 
> Feels Good – Tony Toni Tone
> 
> No Diggity – By Backstreet
> 
> Ignition- R. Kelly
> 
> Shake Ya Ass- Mystikal
> 
> Miss New Booty – Bubba Sparkxxx
> 
> Hot Spot – Foxy Brown
> 
> Work It – Missy Elliot
> 
> ~ Southern Charm ~


	4. Anytime/Any Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Southern Musings From Three POV'S

 

 

**MICHONNE POV**

Taking a step closer, Rick lifted his hand and trailed a single finger over my face, down my neck, and through the valley between my breasts. His eyes devoured me, he was memorized by each and every one of my reactions.

Without thinking about my actions or their consequences. I grabbed his finger and sucked his finger into my mouth, my eyes unfaltering from is intense gaze. I moaned a little at the taste of lingering mint and lemons on his thick digit. I swirl my tongue around slightly as I slid his finger over my tongue.

"Fuuuuck Chonne." He growled.

And then he swooped in, stealing my lips in a lust-filled kiss. Nothing could have prepared me for a kiss like that.

The kiss was so passionate, desperate almost, and when his tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, I was helpless to say no. The way our tongues danced together, the tiny nips he'd provide before soothing the spots with his tongue the small moans and grunts that escaped him, and his manly outdoors scent made my body shudder with need.

My entire body became hot with arousal. I hook my arms around his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his wild curly hair. He pulls me up by my ass and I wrap my legs around his slender waist.

And I become lost in him.

 

* * *

 

**RICK POV**

After leaving that god-awful party and upon our return home, only one thing was on my mind. I needed to figure out a way to make this wonderful woman all mine. If Morgan, Daryl or any other chump thinks they can take her away from me, there fucking dreaming.

My heartbeat sped up when I looked into her dark sensual eyes; her smile radiant, mirroring my own. My thumbs traced her smooth jaw and plum lips, causing a perfect mixture of mischief and desire to emerge on her lovely face.

For several moments we ground against one another, our lips never stopped nibbling, tasting… I was practically shaking with need.

"There has never been anyone like you Michonne."

Wrapping her legs around my waist seeking her much-needed friction of my cock to her soft center, I rubbed her ass slow and intensely, making her grid down on me even more.

My temperature was off the charts it felt like I couldn't get close enough. With my tongue, I began spelling my name on every single inch of her lip-smacking body.

I had to have her, all of her…right here, right now.

* * *

 

 

**CAROL POV**

I was on my way to Rick and Michonne's to see if one of them would switch shifts with me tonight. I'm dead tired from all the cooking and cleaning and I need to rest up.

As I stepped onto the porch I got an eyeful. I hadn't prepared myself for such a visual and I let out an audible gasp. Of course, they didn't hear it.

They were too busy- getting busy. And I don't mean patch-work quilting…

My face flushed a bright crimson from tips to toes and suddenly I became unreasonable warm.

Rick's panting heavily while Michonne's practically screaming.

Michonne's completely nude body is reclined on the couch and Rick's equally nude muscular form is nestled between her wide open legs.

His hands smoothed up her dark shapely legs, pushing them further apart, working her nether regions like a skilled professional and then he lowered himself until his head was between her toned legs, the sight made my thighs clench.

God help me!

The voice in me said go home Carol, but my feet remained stuck in place. My body froze and I just watched.

He buried his head into her and she jumped as if she'd been struck by lightning… and her moans.

The screams and moans Rick was causing Michonne to produce, left no doubt, Rick must be a fantastic lover.

I gawked shamelessly as his leg muscles flexed and bunched. His delicious derriere contracted with the precision propulsion. I stared at the muscles in his back as they tightened and shifted beneath his tan skin.

Rick's ass was positively bitable.

The way his muscles contracted as he thrust into Michonne. The site made me incredibly horny and thoroughly ashamed. Mouth gaping, thighs clenching, and my breath coming in short pants. I was a jumbled mess of shame and desire.

I could tell she was having constant orgasms; not only from the sounds but from the way her body tense and shook every few minutes as her voice rose in pitch.

Quicker than a heartbeat he spun her around and pitted her tiny body against the couch. Oh my- oh my, he's gonna give her some doggy-style.

Rick is such a naughty boy!

The sound of approaching voices force me to pull my eyes away from the action. I gasp again when I see Carl and Enid chatting while walking towards the house.

Did I tell those two to stay put with Judith and Father Gabe? Quickly, I make a beeline off the porch and rush towards them.

"I think you two should spend the night at my place tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Anytime By Janet Jackson
> 
> I don't wanna stop just because  
> People walkin by are watchin us  
> I don't give a damn what they think  
> I want you now  
> I don't wanna stop just because  
> You feel so good inside of my love  
> I'm not gonna stop no no no  
> I want you  
> All I wanna say is
> 
> Anytime-Anyplace


End file.
